Opening Her Heart
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Rose opens her heart to Cal after her attempt to jump off the ship. Will it do any good?
1. Chapter 1

Opening Her Heart 

_(A/N: I was watching Titanic and when Cal told Rose to open her heart to him, I wondered what would have happened if she took the opportunity to tell Cal what was bothering her. It had kind of struck me that Cal did try to talk to Rose. That he knew that she was unhappy. For now this is a one shot, but there may be more. There's a few ideas playing around in my head. Not to worry. I am forever a Jack/Rose girl, but I have a soft spot for Cal. I love how he's such a good villain, but at the same time, his character can be taken in a different direction and he's quite redeemable. I hope you enjoy my first Cal/Rose story. Don't forget to let me know what you think:))_

Rose sat at her vanity, her mind blank. The last couple of hours had been an emotional roller coaster ride. Her depression had became unbearable. The feeling of being trapped and of her life being taken away from her...it had just overtaken her and she had to do something to take it back somehow...even if it had meant ending it...that was until the kind Jack Dawson had come out of nowhere and made her see that her solution really was something that she didn't want. She was in his debt for his kindness. The invite to dinner was the least she could do, even though something told her that he could have probably used that twenty Cal had offered more. Regardless, he had saved her life.

But he hadn't solved the problem that had drove her to the stern of the ship. She was still trapped. Her life was still not her own, taken over by her mother and her fiancee. Looking at her reflection, ignoring the music from her jewelry box, she was at a loss on what to do now. She did know one thing. She couldn't go on like this.

A gentle knock on her door signaled his presence before he came in. She placed down the cracked mirror that she had thrown across the room earlier and looked at him through her mirror as he opened the door.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why," Cal entered the room, a square jewelry box in hand. He may not know why his fiancee was so sad as of late, nor what could be done to lift her out of it. But all the women he had known loved jewelry. A nice necklace would lift a lady's mood for days. Surely, his gift would make his sad Rose a happy girl again. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week..."

He closed the jewelry box as he sat on the edge of her dresser and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond necklace with a blue stone in the middle. "But I thought...tonight..."

"Good gracious," Rose gasped, not knowing what to say. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she didn't even want to think of how much it must have costed Cal. His family had already spent enough on her and her mother as it was.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you," Cal chuckled. Surely, the necklace would tell her of how much he cared. He didn't mind her reading, her intelligence...he found it rather appealing to be honest. He just wanted her to be happy. With him. Perhaps the necklace will let her know that this engagement wasn't just a business deal to him. That his feelings for her were indeed real.

"Is it a..."

"Diamond? Yes...," He took the necklace out of the case and placed it against her throat. He stood behind her and smiled at her through the mirror. "56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis the sixteenth. And they called it Le Coeur de la mer."

"The heart of the ocean," they said together, causing Cal to chuckle indulgently.

"It's overwhelming," Rose stated, her expression hard to read.

"Well, it's for royalty. We are royalty, Rose," He knelt down next to her, his hand supporting his chin as he met her eyes through the mirror. He needed to get this out...tell her his feelings...let her know that he did care for her and would do whatever she needed him to do to make her feel comfortable. "You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you...if you not deny me," This time they looked at each other, face to face, not in the mirror. "Open your heart to me, Rose."

She looked at him. The man that she was supposed to marry. His eyes pleaded with her to open herself up. To share her thoughts, why she was so melancholy. Could she? Could she really talk to this man that seemed to be her mother's partner in crime at taking over her life? Could she trust him?

To be honest, she was kind of touched. Unlike her mother, her unhappiness had not been lost on him. He was here, asking to be let in. Would it be fair to keep him locked out when he was here trying, which was more than her own mother had done in all this time? She glanced at her reflection one last time. She was a girl trapped, her life controlled by her mother. She didn't even have a say in her own wedding. And here was this man, asking her to talk to him. To let him into her world.

Really, what did she have to lose? She had already lost total control of her life. If anything, maybe this was a way to get at least some of it back.

"Cal...do you really want to know why I've been so melancholy?"

He blinked in surprise. Yes, he had wanted to know. It's been niggling at him ever since their European trip had started and Ruth had begun making plans for the wedding. He had wanted to ask, but had been certain that Rose wouldn't let him in. After all, ladies rarely spoke of their maladies to the men in their lives. "Yes. I really do want to know."

Rose sighed, taking a deep breath. She gathered her thoughts, thinking of a how she was going to convey her thoughts and feelings. Wondering if it would even make a difference. "It's the inertia of my life, plunging ahead and me...powerless to stop it..."

"What?" Was she saying that she did not want to marry him? Cal felt his heart ache, hoping that wasn't the case. He really had grown to care for the redhead.

"Five hundred invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there. And all the while I feel I'm standing in middle of a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks up. Mother...she's taken over everything. What I wear, what I eat, who I talk to. It's my wedding and I don't even have a say in the bridesmaid dresses. I love lavender. I ordered lavender gowns, but because she detests the color, she sent them all back! I'm sorry, but is this my wedding or hers?"

"It's yours of course, darling. I'll look into the dresses...I promise you. If you want lavender, you'll have lavender," Cal nodded, happy to finally be getting to the bottom of things.

"It's not just that. This engagement...I...no offense, but...it wasn't something that I wanted. I don't really know you. It's what she wanted. She didn't even ask me. It was, you are going to marry Caledon, and that was that. I wanted more time to get to know you, but she wouldn't allow that. She has completely taken over my life and...I don't even recognize it anymore and I don't know what to do! I feel like I'm on a slave ship, going back to America in chains!"

Cal was dismayed to hear this. He had never meant for Rose to feel trapped, like she was being forced into this engagement. He blamed Ruth for this...of course, his own behavior, trying to show off how sophisticated and powerful he was, probably added on to it, but Ruth was the real villain here. Her rule over Rose had not gone unnoticed by him. It was time for him to put a stop to it. The woman was so dependent on his money, she wouldn't dare go against him.

"I am so sorry to hear this, Rose. I...I had hoped that you were happy with this engagement, but I do understand your misgivings and your melancholy. I will talk with Ruth. I will make her loosen her grip on the wedding plans, and I will reinstated the bridesmaid gowns of your choice. Ruth will have to understand that it is her daughter I am marrying. Not her. I want everything to your liking."

"You don't have to do that Cal," Rose sighed, looking at her hands. She didn't want to start any trouble between Cal and her mother. Ruth could make this trip unpleasant for the both of them if she didn't get her way.

"I want to. Rose...a marriage...it's a partnership. You are to be my partner and I yours. If there's a side to take, I take yours, not Ruth's. That woman needs boundaries and I am going to set them. Starting tomorrow morning at breakfast. Your mother's grip on your life is over, my dear."

Rose smiled, thinking that perhaps she had misjudged Cal. He did seem to have her best interests at heart after all. All she had to do was talk to him, let him know why she had been so unhappy. She didn't really expect things to change with her mother. Ruth Dewitt Bukater had always ruled her household with an iron fist. Not even her father could loosen it. She really didn't think Cal could. But still...it was something that he was willing to try.

"Thank you."

He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I know that I'm not perfect...I may make mistakes. After all, I am Nathan Hockley's son. But I swear to try my hardest to make you a good husband Rose. Starting now."

Looking at Cal, Rose believed him. Starting tonight, things were going to change between herself and Cal. He was no longer her co-jailer, but her partner in crime it seemed. She didn't know what tomorrow will bring with her mother, but somehow she knew that things will get a lot better with Cal. Now she was beginning to see him as more of a friend. Maybe she won't regret opening her heart after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _(A/N: I decided to go ahead and continue this since more ideas keep popping up and people seem to really enjoy it and want more. This story will contain their time on Titanic and their life together afterwards._

 _I'd also like to encourage readers of this story to go read and review The Look In Your Eyes by septemberwaltz. It's a lovely present time story with both Cal/Rose and Jack/Rose. It's a really lovely story and deserves a lot more replies than it gets.)_

The next morning, Cal got up feeling like something had changed. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever the change was, it was good. He took a hot bath and slipped into his normal everyday clothes, thinking to himself that he was glad to be a man and didn't have to change his clothes six times a day like the women do.

He stepped out into the setting room just to find Ruth coming out of her room as well, dressed for morning breakfast.

"Ruth. Good morning," Cal greeted, not surprised when he felt a wave of anger towards the woman rise up into his chest. This woman. She was the reason behind Rose's depression. She was smoldering Rose. Not letting her grow and breathe and be her own person. It was time that stopped. Now.

"Mr. Hockley," Ruth nodded as Trudy handed her a pair of gloves. "I take it that you are taking breakfast in the Parisian cafe this morning. Trudy, wake my daughter. Tell her we will be dining within the hour."

"Actually Ruth, let Rose sleep a little longer. I believe that it's high time that we had a conversation you and I and Rose does not need to be present for it," Cal quickly intervened. He wanted to lay down the law with Ruth and having Rose there would just put her in the line of fire and make things worse. It was for the best that he confront the older Dewitt Bukater woman alone.

Surprised, Ruth blinked in shock and seemed a bit uncomfortable, probably sensing the seriousness of the situation. "Oh. Well, if that's what you want..."

"It is."

"Very well then. Never mind, Trudy. Let Rose sleep. She can eat on her own when she awakens," Ruth directed, before taking Cal's offered arm.

They walked to the cafe in silence. Cal knew that Ruth had to be wondering what this could be about. It wasn't everyday that he requested an audience alone with her. But Cal gave nothing away. He wanted Ruth relaxed and off guard for this conversation. He wanted to gain the upper hand and keep it. Finally they reached their destination and are seated far enough away from their fellow passengers so that their conversation could be kept private.

"Ruth, I know that you must be wondering why I would want to talk to you without your daughter present," Cal picked up the menu, glancing at the cafe's breakfast offerings.

"I can not deny that I am curious, Mr. Hockley," Ruth unfolded her napkin and placed it in her lap, looking the very picture of a first class lady. So prim and proper like a porcelain doll.

"As you may have noticed, your daughter has been in a rather melancholy mood ever since we had started on our European excursion. It has been quite clear to me that she has been unhappy."

Ruth blinked, taken aback. She had noticed that Rose had been more rebellious of late. Harder to get along with and mold, but she had hoped that had gone unnoticed by Caledon. "Well...I am certain she is just struck with the case of the blues that all of us women sometimes come down with. I am sure that she'll come out of it once we are back home, among familiar surroundings."

"That is not the case at all Ruth. Last night, I had a talk with Rose and she told me exactly what the problem is."

Ruth blinked again. Well, this was getting more interesting. She had never expected Rose to confide in Cal. Maybe this marriage won't be so difficult to pull off after all. "She did? What did she say?"

"It's you, Ruth. The problem is you."

"Pardon me?" Ruth placed a hand on her throat. A flash of hurt flitted across her face but was gone as soon as it came. Her posture seemed to become even straighter than before. She was indeed a cold, frigid woman and worked hard not to reveal any type of emotion that could be used against her.

"It's you. Rose told me that you seem to have taken over the wedding arrangements. She had ordered the bridesmaids gowns, just for you to send them back."

"Well, they were lavender, a detestable color. She had only ordered them to offend me..."

"No, Ruth. She ordered them because she likes the color lavender. Ruth, I am going to be blunt here and I want you to take my words at face value. Forgive me, but it is Rose that I am marrying. Not you. Everything is to be to her liking. If she wants lavender bridesmaids gowns, well then she shall have them. If she wants chocolate wedding cake instead of vanilla, that is her choice to make. You had your wedding, Ruth. Now it is Rose's turn," Cal placed his menu back onto the table. "When we return to Philadelphia, all wedding arrangements are to be turned over to Rose and you are to have nothing to do with them. Do I make myself clear?"

Ruth stared at her future son in law in disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was he serious? Did he really want her to leave planning the social event of the year in the hands of her rebellious 17 year old daughter? "You cannot be serious..."

"Oh I am very serious. You are to hand over the planning of the wedding to Rose. If you don't, your debts will go unpaid, whether I marry your daughter or not."

Ruth gasped, deeply disturbed by this turn of events. She had thought that she had a ally in Caledon Hockley when it came to controlling Rose and her rebellious tendencies, but obviously she had been wrong. "Very well then. I am out of it."

"Very good. I am glad that we've had this discussion. Rose has been feeling that control of her life has been snatched away her. Perhaps, planning her own wedding will make her feel more in control of things than before and will lift her out of this depression she's been in."

"Well, I hope that you are right, Mr. Hockley and that handing this big responsibility to Rose will not end in disaster," Ruth huffed, feeling offended by having control of her daughter's wedding taken from her, as if she was a child playing with a toy that did not belong to her.

"I am sure that the wedding will be spectacular," Cal smiled charmingly as a waiter arrived to take their order.

…..

Cal was not happy. Dinner had been a disaster, for him anyway. His fiancee's rescuer, Mr. Jack Dawson from the third class, had been a hit with their group. He had somehow acquired a suit from someone and had shown up looking almost like a gentleman. A very handsome and charming gentleman that had not only Rose's but every young lady under the age of twenty's attention the whole night. The bully in Cal, a part that he often used to get what he wanted out of business deals and mergers, had hoped that Dawson would show up, be made a fool of and shown back to his place in third class and stay there, never even daring to look at Rose again. Instead, the gutter-rat charmed not only Rose, but their group with talk of luck and making it count. He was a big hit.

But that had not been what had angered him.

His manservant Spicer Lovejoy had just reported to him that Rose was below decks with Jack Dawson. The peasant had taken her to a steerage party where Rose had laughed and danced and behaved in ways she had never behaved with him. She had seemed...happy. It hurt to know that it wasn't him that caused her to smile, to dance, to enjoy life. That it had been someone else. Someone that couldn't give her all that he could.

What did the girl want? He gave her jewelry. He had given her control of their wedding. What else did he need to do to gain Rose's love?!

Well, her behavior could not be tolerated. If it got out that his fiancee was behaving in such a manner, well he'd be the laughing stock of society! He couldn't allow that to happen! He was going to have to have a long conversation with Rose! Set down the law and tell her how it was going to be!

She was his wife by practice if not by law and she would...

Cal sighed, cutting off his own thought. His wife by practice if not by law and she would honor him the way a wife is required to honor a husband. That was where his thought was going. It was a line that his own father had told him when advising him about his place as a husband. Somehow, he knew the advice was bad and it would turn Rose against him even more.

No, he could not be heavy handed and behave like his father in this situation. His father's way worked with his mother, but it would not work on a woman like Rose. Last night, Rose opened up to him because he was gentle and sincere. He needed to be that again. Let her know that he wanted to be the one to make her smile and have fun. Any other way, he would lose her for sure...he may even lose her to that gutter-rat Dawson! He could not let that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Cal made sure that he and Rose had breakfast together alone on his promenade deck. He was going to have a long talk with Rose. Let her know that her behavior the night before was unacceptable and how hurt he was by it. He reminded himself that he had to keep his temper. Flying off the handle would only push her away and destroy any progress he had made the night before last.

He stared at her from across the table as she sipped her tea. She was so beautiful, he almost couldn't handle it. All he wanted to do was make her happy. Give her what she wanted and needed, but how could he if she turned to people like Dawson instead of to him?

He sat down his own tea cup and swallowed down his frustration. "I was hoping that you'd come to me last night."

Rose's face gave nothing away. She just looked at him with those wide eyes of hers, not even apologetic. "I was tired."

"Your excursions below decks was no doubt exhausting," There. He let her know that he knew what she had been up to. He hoped that such knowledge would make her feel somewhat guilty enough to open up to him.

Instead, it just seemed to make her even more unapologetic, much to his frustration.

"I see that you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me again. How typical," She took another sip of tea before sitting down the cup.

"You are not to behave like that again, Rose. Do you understand?" She had to understand. Things like that...it just wasn't done in polite society, no matter how much one wanted to let loose and have fun. It just wasn't done and he couldn't have her doing it or people would think that he had no control over his wife and then, who knew how that would affect his business. Many people may believe that he had no control over his business matters either.

She looked down, as if gathering her thoughts. "I am not one of your foremen at the mills that you can command," She then looked up into his eyes. "I'm your fiancee."

"My fiancee. Yes you are. And it is up to me to make sure that all is well in this engagement. But how can I do that when you're off traipsing down below decks with men you've only known for a day?"

"I wasn't traipsing down below decks. I was attending a party and having fun. Fun, Cal. I know that you may not know of such a thing, but..."

"I know about fun," Cal frowned, insulted.

"Really? You call taking a brandy and smoking cigars while discussing business is fun? Or attending those boring cotillions and galas is a real hoot, with all it's gossip and mindless conversations. It's boring classical music. They don't even play anything modern. Can you honestly call any of those things fun? Because I don't. They are boring and depressing to be quite honest. Nothing like the party in steerage last night."

Cal couldn't help but snort. "Sitting around playing poker, drinking that disgusting beer, and skipping around like a child to that vulgar music with a crowd of gutter-rats is fun?"

"They're not gutter-rats, Cal! And yes! It is quite fun! And the dancing is more than skipping around and the music definitely isn't vulgar. It's lively. I am quite sure that there is vulgar music in the world, but the music in steerage last night was not it," Rose sighed and sat back in her chair, certain that he didn't understand what she was saying. He was too entrenched in first class life. Too brainwashed to think that what polite society said was acceptable was fun. In order to change his mind, he would have to experience it himself.

Experience it himself? Why couldn't he? Surely, surrounded by music and laughter and the optimism of the people in steerage, he wouldn't be able to help himself but to have a honest good time. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise.

"Cal, come with me!" She grinned, loving the idea of taking her stuffy fiancee to a real party.

"Pardon me?"

"After dinner tonight, instead of your cigars and brandy and patting yourself on the back for being one of the masters of the universe, come with me instead to steerage! Let's go to a real party! See for yourself what I'm trying to say. I think that's the only way you'll understand it."

Cal stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? Did she really think that he'd lower himself to go down there among the peasants and be one of them for a few hours, just to see her point of view? He looked at her closely, seeing the hope in her eyes...the willingness to give him this chance to be the one that made her happy, smile, and laugh like Dawson had.

Oh Bloody hell...

"Alright. I will go down to steerage with you and see what the big deal is. I assure you, I will not enjoy it."

"If you don't enjoy it, I will never go again and will do something you enjoy doing when we reach Philadelphia," Rose promised, feeling that she ought to offer something, since he was willing to do this one thing for her.

"You think my life is boring. Now why would you ever do that?"

"That is how sure I am that you will have fun tonight."

…..

The rest of the day passed quickly. They went on the tour of the ship, given by Mr. Andrews, who seemed rather taken with Rose, much to Cal's pleasure. It pleased him for people to know just how intelligent his fiancee was, that she wasn't just a pretty face. Then Rose had tea with her mother while he talked business with JJ Astor. Afterwards, he collected Rose and they took a walk along the deck before returning to their room to change for dinner.

Now that the interesting Mr. Dawson was not dining with them, dinner was a boring affair. Cal listened as his fellow gentlemen talked about all they had experienced on the new ship, from the gymnasium, to the turkish baths. Rose listened to the gossip of her mother and her friends. The only enjoyment she had was when Molly again regaled them with her tales how she adjusted to the privileged class after striking gold. She was such an interesting character and Rose idolized her. If only she could do all that Molly had accomplished.

Finally, dinner was over and the men were getting ready to disappear into the smoking room for brandy and cigars, leaving the women to their gossip.

"Are you joining us, Hockley?" Benjamin Guggenheim asked, probably looking forward to talking more about the supreme court decision regarding Rockefeller.

"Not tonight, gentlemen. I'll be escorting my fiancee back to our room and then turning in for the evening," Cal lied. He did not want his fellow gentlemen to know where he was really going.

"Oh. Of course," Guggenheim nodded, as if he had expected nothing else.

Cal got up from his seat and held the back of Rose's chair, signaling to her that he was ready to go. "Sweetpea?"

"Coming, darling. Mother? I will see you in the morning," Rose leaned down and kissed her mother before taking Cal's arm and being lead out of the room.

"Which way to steerage?" Cal lowered his voice so no one could hear.

"Let's return to our rooms first. I want to get changed into something more comfortable," Rose whispered.

"As you wish," Cal nodded, leading the way back to the suites, which were now deserted.

It didn't take Rose too long to get ready. Cal knew that he probably should change, but he always felt comfortable in a tux and didn't feel the need to change. He wanted everyone down in steerage to know that there was royalty in their midst. Rose came out wearing the dress she had brought in Paris. It was lavendar and had a pink sash and showed off her gorgeous neck. Her hair fell free down her back and shoulders in fiery curls.

"I'm ready," She smiled, taking his arm once again. "Don't you want to change into something other than a tux?"

"I am comfortable the way I am," Cal reassured her. Rose just shrugged in response. She wasn't about to argue with him. "Lead the way."

…..

Again, the third class general room was set up for a party. Rose and Cal found a spot at the table with the Irishman known as Tommy and Jack's friend Fabrizio. Jack was nowhere to be found it seemed. Fabrizio had the idea that he was up on decks again, catching a smoke or drawing something that had caught his interest. Cal didn't care where Dawson had gotten off to, but Rose seemed to be disappointed. The two seemed to be on friendly terms still. Cal didn't know how he felt about that. He had always been told that men and women could not be friends. But was that really true? His father and Ruth got on well and he knew for a fact that there was no romantic feelings between the two. Maybe it was possible. Maybe Dawson really wasn't someone he had to worry about.

The music stopped and Rose stood from her seat, holding her hand out to Cal, her smile bright and happy. "Let's dance, Cal!"

"What?" She could not be serious. He didn't know how to do an Irish jig. The most he could muster was a foxtrot.

Rose laughed a beautiful carefree laugh that Cal had never heard from her before. She grabbed both of his hands and pulled him out of his chair. "Let's dance!"

"I don't know the steps," Cal frowned as Rose positioned his hands, one at the small of her back and the other holding her hand in his.

"Just go with it! Don't think!" She grinned, her feet beginning to move, giving him no choice but to follow her lead, much to the amusement of the men in the room.

Ordinarily, Cal would be outraged by this, but amazingly, he didn't care. He was having too much fun, skipping around the room to time of the music with his beautiful fiancee in his arms. Who cared that she was leading. Who cared that the other men were laughing. All that mattered was that Rose was in his arms, she was laughing, and it was not because of Dawson or any other man. It was because of him.

As the music ended, they came to a standstill laughing and sweating. He looked around and saw that Dawson had arrived and looked amused at the sight of Rose leading her stuffy fiancee around the dance floor. He looked towards the stairs and saw Lovejoy watching them in disapproval. Cal reminded himself to have the man fired. He really didn't like being spied on. It was annoying and now knew why Rose had been so displeased.

"Are you thirsty?" Rose asked, not moving from the circle of his arms. In fact, she seemed to be leaning into them, pressing her chest against his.

Cal swallowed, realizing that his throat was indeed dry. "Um...yes..."

Rose smiled and took his hand and pulled him back over to the table where their seats had been taken. She grabbed two full glasses of beer and held one out to him. "It's disgusting, but it's refreshing."

Cal took a gulp and grimaced at the taste, but the bitterness was forgotten as he watched his fiancee down hers in one gulp.

"I see that I'm not the only one shocked that a first class girl can drink," Jack laughed.

"That's quite some woman you have there, boy-o. I'd say she has some Irish in her," Tommy grinned.

Cal found himself smiling. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline, the beer, or just Rose herself, but he felt a sort of comradeship with these men. Any other day, he'd be annoyed by their meer presence. But tonight, they were fellow passengers, celebrating their luck at getting to travel on this magnificent ship.

For the next hour, Cal and Rose stayed in steerage, dancing, drinking, and talking. Making friends. It was nearing 11:40 when they both decided to leave and start the walk back to first class, leaving the party in steerage behind them.

"Row row row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream!" Rose and Cal sang together as they came to a stop just outside of first class entrance.

Rose stopped and grinned at Cal, her hand still clinging to his. "Did you have fun?"

Cal rolled his eyes and gave a little chuckle. "Okay. You win. That was the best time I've had in years."

"I told you," She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. She sighed, not able to believe how content she felt. Was this her life? Was this man, who had kicked up his heels and let loose tonight, was this really Cal? She had seen a side to him tonight that she had found quiet attractive and exciting. "I saw a side of you tonight that I didn't know existed."

"I can have fun too."

"Well, I know that now," Rose giggled, then turned serious. "But I didn't before. It makes me feel better. About you...about us."

"Really?"

Rose nodded, leaning in closer. "Cal...I'll admit...I didn't want to marry you at first. But now...seeing this side of you...it makes me happy to know that I am marrying you."

"I only want to make you happy, Rose. I love you."

Rose smiled, her eyes sparkling in the starlight. "I..."

She didn't get to finish that sentence. Suddenly the boat was shaking and a huge mountain of ice came out of nowhere, spilling chunks of itself onto the deck. Cal pulled Rose back in order to keep any of it from hitting her.

"What the hell...?" Cal stared, as the mountain of ice disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both Cal and Rose joined the other passengers on deck in rushing to the railing and checking out the damage if there was any. Of course, no one thought there was This was an unsinkable ship of course.

"Do you see anything?" Rose asked, straightening up.

Cal frowned, looking more in the direction of the iceberg than looking for any damage caused to the ship. "I don't see any damage. I think we're alright. This is an unsinkable ship of course..."

Cal didn't see as Rose smiled and silently picked up a small piece of ice. He was straightening up, ready to turn towards her when he felt something ice cold slip down his back.

"Bloody hell!" He frowned as he heard her laughter and guessed what had happened. He gave her a stern look, the one he usually got before he began to yell, then he grabbed her and dipped her over the rail, like he was going to throw her overboard.

"Alright, it's overboard you go," Cal chuckled as Rose squealed and laughed in delight.

"No Cal! No!" Rose laughed.

He brought her back up and grinned, feeling exhilarated. "Rose...I must say. This has been the best night of my life. Thank you."

"It's been mine too. Let's go back to our suite before mother sends out the master of arms in search of us," Rose giggled, walking into the first class entrance, both unaware that the night was far from over.

…..

When they had returned to the suite, they found Ruth pacing the floor with a glass of vodka in her hand and Lovejoy standing by the entrance looking rather grim.

"We've been waiting for you, Sir and Miss," the manservant replied, his voice flat, yet there was a hint of disapproval there that rubbed Cal the wrong way.

"There you two are! Mr. Lovejoy here has informed me of what you two have been up to most of the night and I must say, I am shocked! Especially by you, Mr. Hockley. To participate in such inappropriate behavior, I'd expect that from my rebellious daughter here, but not from you. A gentleman of your caliber! Whatever will your father say?" Ruth whirled on them, her face pale and her green eyes flashing with anger. When the manservant had informed her of the whereabouts of her daughter and her future son in law, all she could think of is what would Nathan Hockley have to say? He'd throw both herself and Rose out in the streets for being a bad influence.

"Oh stop it, mother. You'll have yourself a nosebleed," Rose crossed her arms, refusing to be made to feel guilty for showing Cal that there were more ways to have fun other than boring galas and cotillions. "If you haven't noticed, both Cal and I are grown ups about to be married. It's up to us in what entertainment we partake in. Not yours and certainly not Cal's manservant here."

"May I remind you both that this is not a game. We are in a precarious situation here," Ruth growled through gritted teeth, her frustration showing.

"Or rather you are in a precarious situation, Ruth. May I remind you that it is my money that you are relying on to keep you in the life that you are accustomed to. You keep this up and you will be lucky to get that job as a seamstress that you so fear," Cal coldly replied, standing up for himself and Rose. He did not like being bullied and he was not going to have his fiancee bullied by this woman any longer things were going to change from here on out. "As for you Lovejoy..."

"Sir?" The manservant frowned.

"I do not appreciate being spied on by the hired help. Consider yourself fired. You may pick up your final paycheck when we reach Pittsburgh."

Rose couldn't help her smile of joy. No more Lovejoy? Really? This night was getting better and better.

"I cannot believe this. Whatever will your father say?" Ruth bemoaned.

"That is between my father and myself, Ruth. That is no concern of yours. Now I suggest you turn in for the evening. Tomorrow I have a whole Itinerary planned for us."

Lovejoy left the room bereft that he was now out of the job. Ruth, poured herself another drink, her stress level at a whole new high.

"You were wonderful," Rose turned to him, impressed.

Cal smiled and was about to answer when the door to the stateroom opened and a steward came striding on in as if he had every right to do so.

"What the hell?" Cal cursed, taken aback. What in the hell was this?

"Put your lifebelts on! Captain orders!" The steward demanded, going to the closet and pulling down three lifebelts.

"What?" Cal stared.

"Put your lifebelts on! Captain orders and may I suggest that you put on your coats. It's quite cold outside!"

"Put our...what is this? Some kind of emergency?"

"There's nothing wrong, I assure you sir. But the captain has ordered all passengers to wear their lifebelts and report to the first class dining salon."

"A drill? At this hour? How ridiculous," Cal frowned, accepting the lifebelt from the steward.

Rose frowned, remembering the iceberg. Maybe they weren't as unscathed as they had thought. But she kept that thought to herself. She didn't want to panic her mother, no matter how infuriating she was being tonight.

"Come along, ladies. Let's do what the good man says. I am sure that we will be back in our rooms in within the hour."

…..

Rose couldn't help but worry. She remembered the iceberg. She remembered how the ship had shook as it passed, scrapping against them. Could this be just a silly coincidence? A precaution? Or was there more going on here than the crew was saying. She stood close to Cal, trying to keep her own fear in check, but she saw Thomas Andrews, the builder of the ship heading up the grand staircase, his eyes dim with what looked to be heartache. She quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm, unaware that she was followed by Cal.

"Mr. Andrews! I saw the iceberg and I see it now in your eyes. Please, tell me the truth..."

At first she thought that he wasn't going to tell her anything, but in a low voice, he explained just how dire their situation was. "The ship is sinking. Within a few hours, all of this will be at the bottom of the ocean. Tell only who you must. I don't want to cause a panic. You do remember what I told you about the boats?"

Rose nodded, her face pale, her eyes wide with shock. "Y-yes."

"Get to a boat as soon as possible. Good luck to you, young Rose," The shipbuilder nodded and was then on his way.

"Good lord," Cal gasped, in shock. Titanic, the unsinkable ship was sinking? It seemed impossible. All the hype, it was all done in by a single iceberg. He couldn't believe it.

"Cal..."

"We better get you and your mother on a boat as soon as possible. Not to worry, dear. It will be okay, I am sure," He patted her arm, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

Rose couldn't help but think of how unfair this seemed. She was finally accepting her life. She was finally accepting Cal into her life, and now it all may be destroyed because of a stupid mountain of ice.

"Come along, ladies. Let's do what Mr. Andrews had suggested. Let's get to the boats as soon as possible before they're gone," Cal placed a gentle hand on Rose's arm, guiding her towards the exit. The sooner she was safe, the better he'll feel.

…..

Upon decks, everyone was still confused. It seemed like it was only himself and Rose that was really taking things seriously. Everyone else was thinking that this was just a drill or some silly precaution being taken.

Cal lead Rose and her mother to the lifeboat that Molly Brown had just gotten into. He noticed that only women and children were boarding and his heart sank. He knew the law of the sea must have been issued, but he had to ask. He did not like the idea of leaving his fiancee and her mother on their own.

"Any room for a gentleman, gentlemen?" He asked, putting an edge of amusement to his voice.

"Sorry sir, women and children only," Was the short answer.

"Are the boats being divided by class?" Ruth inquired. "Oh I hope that they're not too crowded!"

Rose couldn't help but feel disgusted by her mother! What a disgusting thing to say! She was not only disgusted but embarrassed as well! "Oh mother, shut up!"

"What?" Ruth was taken aback, not having ever been talked to like that before, not even by Rose.

"Don't you understand? The ship is sinking and there's not even enough boats. Not enough by half. Half of the people on this ship are going to die," She hissed, hoping that her words hit home, but judging from the look in her mother's eyes, they hadn't.

"Come along now, Ruth. We got a space here for ya," Molly reached out a hand to help her mother into the boat. Ruth went gladly, wanting to get away from her annoyed daughter.

Rose turned to Cal, her eyes pleading. "Can't you do something? Pay them off? Just do something to get on a boat."

"Rose..."

"I can't lose you. Not when I'm just now appreciating...I...I need you. And not for the reasons my mother needs you," She clung to his hands, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to leave his side, but knowing that there was no choice.

Cal's heart soared and ached at the same time. Rose really did care about him, but just at that realization, there was a possibility of losing it all. It was so unfair. "I know...and I promise, I'll do all I can to join you on the rescue ship. But right now I need you to get in that lifeboat with your mother and stay there."

"But Cal..."

"Get on the boat Rose," Cal insisted. He gently touched her face, again fascinated by her beauty. "For me...get on that boat and stay on it. Promise me now."

"As long as you promise to survive," Rose shot back, not ready to let him go just yet. "I don't care how you do it, just do it. Survive."

Cal knew that it was a promise he couldn't keep, but at that moment, he'd do anything to see her safe. "I promise. Now go. Get on the boat before it's gone."

Rose still hesitated. She didn't want to leave him. She had grown to care and respect this man in the past few days. He had became her best friend, her ally against her mother, and now she could lose him. It wasn't fair. But he wanted her safe and she couldn't refuse him. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him good-bye. It was the kind of kiss that a bride gave the groom when sealing their vows. In all honesty, it was their first real kiss. Which made it all the more heartbreaking.

They were soon pulled apart by a crew member. Rose tried to reconnect with him, but it was too late. She was placed in the boat with her mother.

"Cal!" Rose cried out, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, Rose! I promise!" Cal called, watching the boat be lowered. He stood at the railing until he could no longer see her. Once he was sure that she was safe and away from the sinking Titanic, he rushed back to his stateroom. He had made a promise and he was going to need everything in his arsenal to insure that it was a promise kept.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose stared at the sinking Titanic with an aching heart. Hot tears fell from her eyes as the ship tilted more and more Cal was on that ship, probably fighting for his life. She doubted very much that they would let him in a lifeboat. There were some things that money couldn't buy and who knew what mindset the crew men were in. Take the crewman on this boat, who refused to go back when they called for the boat to return. He had selfishly refused.

"Now there's a sight that you don't see everyday," Molly Brown replied, clear shock in her voice.

It was a sight that no one should see any day. The death of a dream. The death of their men.

Where was Cal now? Right at that second? Was he safe in a boat? Or was he struggling to stay upright on the sinking ship? Was he afraid?

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see it anymore. She wished that she could close her ears so she couldn't hear the screams. She began to pray. It was the only thing she could do for Cal and the others trapped on the ship.

Dear Lord, Don't take Cal from me when I've just discovered that I can indeed love him. Keep him safe. Also, keep Jack Dawson safe as well. He saved my life, so now you must save his.

She hugged her shoulders, shivering despite the heavy coat she wore. It was going to be a heck of a long night. She just hoped that Cal survived. Not only did she love him, but she was sure that if he perished, her mother had someone else waiting in the wings and she knew for a fact that it would be someone that she couldn't pull over to her side of the issue like she had Cal. Someone just as arrogant and overbearing as her mother. Someone who wouldn't even ask why she was so melancholy like Cal had.

No, if she was to have a happy life in first class, Cal had to survive. There was no other way for her.

Cal stuffed his pockets with the bundles of money from his safe and the heart of the ocean necklace. He didn't know if a bribe would work or not, but it was worth a try.

With a determined stride, he left the room and made his way back to the lifeboats. He was almost there when he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me, sir...oh...Mr. Dawson," He blinked, recognizing Jack Dawson, who was panting heavily and looked as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Cal," The young man greeted, looking at his surroundings. "There wouldn't happen to be any boats letting men on would there?"

"Jack, we hurry!" a dark haired young man who Cal recognized from the steerage party complained, urging his friend to run.

"Hold on Fabri, let me find out about the boats," Jack replied, turning to his friend, who looked just about as panicked as everyone else.

Cal had to stop and contemplate for a second. There really was no time for tag alongs and a bribe may carry only one person, but could he really leave Dawson and his friend to fend for themselves…to possibly die? After all, Dawson had saved his Rose's life. He had helped open up a dialogue between himself and Rose that may not have been there before. In a way, he owed the boy for the inroads he had made with Rose on this voyage. He couldn't just leave them…

"Follow me. I may be able to get all three of us on a boat… but I cannot make any promises, you do understand. My number one purpose is to get back to Rose..."

"Of course," Jack nodded, also concerned about the beautiful redhead. She may be with Cal, but he still counted her as a friend and knew that she needed Cal in her life to make sure that fire he had seen wouldn't get snuffed out.

"Follow me," Cal turned to stride to the other side of the ship, not looking back to make sure that they were indeed following him.

Catching the sight of Officer Murdoch, Cal strolled up to the man with a determined stride. "Mr. Murdoch."

"Mr. Hockley," The officer greeted, his steps hurried and his voice distracted.

"I am a businessman as you know. I have a business offer for you."

"I really don't have time for this, Mr. Hockley!"

"Look, I have a mother in law and a fiancee to look after. These two young men are nothing but children and deserve a chance to live as well. I have a stack of 100 dollar bills. Get us on a boat and it's all yours."

Murdoch turned to look at Cal in disbelief, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Sir, your money can't save you, anymore than it can save me," His disgust turned to pity when he saw the desperate fear in Cal's eyes. "Keep your money. But stay near me. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you sir. You are a true gentleman," Cal rubbed his hands together. He wasn't safe yet, but now he had a chance and that was better than nothing.

Rose watched in horror as the ship broke apart and then disappeared into the sea completely. It was over. No more Titanic. No more husbands, sons, lovers, and friends. No more immigrants from steerage, on their way to America to start a new life. All of it was gone.

And maybe so was her Cal…

A loud whistle blew, startling Rose out of her thoughts.

"Return the boats!" a voice cried out before blowing the whistle again.

It was Molly Brown that stood up in the boat, ready to obey the plea. "I say that we each grab up our oars and go pick up as many as we can! There's plenty of room for more!"

Rose agreed. There was indeed plenty of room. There's no reason why they shouldn't. It was the humane thing to do. She shivered, hearing Jack's words again about how could that water was and how it felt like to be totally submerged in it.

Of course, that horrible Hichens had something to say about it.

"You don't understand. If we go back now, they'll swamp the boat. They'll pull us right down, I'm telling you!"

"Oh knock it off! You're scaring me," Molly glared at him. She turned around, facing her fellow survivors. "Come on girls! Grab an oar! Let's go!"

Rose was all ready to do as Molly directed. She wanted to go find Cal. Pull him to safety. Wrap him in blankets and make sure that he was one of the survivors. But of course, Hichens wasn't having it.

"Are you out of your mind?! We're in the middle of the North Atlantic! Now do you people want to live or do you want to die?!"

Rose didn't know about anyone else, but she didn't want to live without Cal. She didn't want to find out what her life will turn into if he was gone. She was sure it'd be something worse than it ever was. Her mother would make sure of that. Rose grabbed an oar, ready to do her part, but no one else moved. She looked at Molly pleadingly, begging her to do something to make these women rise to the challenge.

"I don't understand a one of ya," Molly looked at each and every woman on the boat, her stare accusing. "It's your men out there! There's plenty of room for more!"

"And there'll be on less on this boat if you don't shut that hole in your face!" Hichens screeched, probably afraid that Molly's words would reach more of the women.

It didn't but Hichen's brought the anger out in Rose. She lifted her oar and slammed it into the cowardly crewman, knocking him into the ocean. They may not go and rescue other passengers, but at least they won't be having to listen to him anymore.

Molly nodded at Rose in acknowledgment. Women like them had to stick together. "I'll grab an oar Rosie. You use the other. We're going to go rescue some of our men."


	6. Chapter 6

Rose and Molly's boat picked up three other people out of the water, but not one of them was Cal, much to her disappointment. She sat back, letting someone else take of control her oar as hot tears poured from her eyes, certain that her fiancée had perished.

"Now, now, Rosie. Don't cry. I am sure that he's on another boat, safe and warm, and worried about ya," Molly tried to comfort her.

But there was no comfort to be had for Rose. If Cal was gone, her life would be over. All hope that she had for herself would be lost. She couldn't even believe how radically her feelings towards Cal had changed. She had hated her engagement to him. The very idea of becoming his wife had once sent her into hysterics. But now…after the past few days…when he actually proved that he cared about her and her needs. That he loved her…she wanted nothing more than to become his wife.

Rose didn't know how much time had passed since they picked up the last survivor out of the water. But she did know that she was relieved to see the Carpathia make its way towards them. The sight of the ship meant that this nightmare was finally over and she would finally find out what happened to Cal. She prayed that he was able to keep his promise.

It took a few hours to get all of the survivors on deck, but once they were, they were all wrapped in warm blankets and ushered inside, away from the chilly air. Rose sat with her mother and Madeline Astor. Neither of them spoke as they sat there, sipping steaming hot tea, wondering what was going to happen now.

Rose couldn't take her eyes off of the door leading outside. She couldn't stop watching the door, hoping for Cal to come strolling through the door, alive and happy and ready to go through with the wedding plans.

But he never did.

"Be lucky, Rose. At least you're not with child," Madeline said, her voice flat and emotionless, her eyes gleaming with tears.

Rose had to admit that she was jealous of Madeline. She may be a widow, but at least she was carrying JJ's child. She'll always have a piece of him with her. All Rose had were memories of a few short days and a year of wasted opportunities. She'd give anything to have Cal's child.

"Don't fret, dear. I am sure that JJ has something set up for you and the child. He's not like John, who left Rose and me with nothing," Ruth sipped at her tea.

Rose couldn't help but glare at her mother. Didn't she even care that Cal may not have made it? Was she not at all worried for his welfare? Really, she made Rose sick. Obviously, all she cared for was Cal's money. Not Cal himself.

"I can't sit here anymore," Rose got up and walked towards the door, wanting to get away from her mother before she slapped her.

"Rose, where are you going?"

"To search for Cal mother. At least one of us cares whether he survived or not," Rose glared at her mother before strolling out the door, leaving Ruth sitting there in shock.

Ignoring all the other survivors and passengers, Rose walked the decks of the Carpathia in search of Cal. She started in first class then worked her way down to steerage. Strangely, she did not find many Titanic survivors down there, which broke her heart. So many children dead. So many dreams, destroyed. It was very sad to think about.

She continued walking; searching each face, just to make sure that Cal hadn't somehow ended up in steerage. She was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Rose! Rose!"

She turned her head to see Jack Dawson heading in her direction. She smiled, happy to see the heroic artist had indeed survived after all. At least that was some good news.

"Jack!" She ran up to him and gave him a warm hug. "Thank goodness you survived! So many haven't…"

"I'm glad to see you too, Rose," Jack laughed, hugging her back. "How is everything? How are you holding up?"

"Terrible. I can't find Cal and if he didn't make it…," Rose felt tears well up in her eyes, much to her embarrassment. She hated crying. It made her seem like one of those weak, decorative flowers that her mother was always trying to turn her into. "If I can't find him…"

"Come with me," was all Jack said, taking her hand and pulling her along, much to her surprise. This was rather inappropriate, but one thing she had learned about Jack Dawson was that he always had a reason for something, so she just followed him without question.

They climbed some stairs up to the second class deck of the ship and walked through a door labeled: Infirmary. A nurse with a stern face and steely gray eyes stepped in their path. A few brown strands of hair hung in her eyes, having fallen out of the tight bun she had her hair pulled in.

"What are you doing back in here? Not as strong as you thought, are you young man?" The nurse eyed Jack, who just rolled his eyes.

"This is Mr. Hockley's fiancée. I'm taking her to him," was Jack's sharp supply.

Disappointed the nurse jerked her head to the right. "Go on then. He's in a rather bad mood, so I wouldn't stay too long."

"Come on, Rose," Jack pulled Rose in the direction the nurse gave. She frowned confused by it all. But the confusion was soon cleared up at the sight of Cal lying on his back, bundled in tons of blankets. He was terribly pale, but he was alive!

"Cal!" She cried out, running to him, hot happy tears streaming down he cheeks, relief flowing through her like a river. He had kept his promise and survived! She wrapped he arms tightly around him, hugging him close. "Cal you're alive!"

Cal haplessly chuckled, still feeling the cold from the North Atlantic, yet warm at the same time, thanks to Rose's arms around him. .

"I promised that I would survive and I did."

"I know, I know…didn't stop me from being scared," Rose kissed his cheek before pulling away to address Jack. "Thank you for bringing me to him."

"Of course I'd bring you to him. He means a lot to you, not to mention him helping me and Fabri to survive. Wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to us," Jack waved away the thanks.

"What happened?" She turned to Cal, wanting him to tell it. She was learning so much about the man that she was going to marry. She had to say that instead of dreading the coming nuptials, she was becoming more and more proud to become this man's wife.

"Oh it was nothing. They wouldn't accept a bribe, and they waited until the last minute to let men on and by that time our boat capsized and we had to sit on top of it…"

"Fabri and I were knocked off, but your fiancée here helped us back on and made sure we weren't knocked off again," Jack finished the explanation. "He saved our lives."

Rose hugged Cal again, this time beyond proud of him. "You're a hero, Cal."

"Dawson would have done the same," Cal shrugged, blushing at the praise. "I take it that we're even now. He saves my fiancée's life and I save him and his friend."

Jack just laughed. "Of course, we're even. Now I must be going. Fabri's probably wondering where I had gotten off to."

"Jack, thank you. For everything," Rose gave him an intense look, remembering the secret that they still shared. The real reason why he saved her that night that they had met. He had obviously told no one.

"No need to thank me, Rose. Just make each day count," Jack winked. He reached over and shook Cal's hand. "Take care."

"I will," Cal replied, giving Jack a nod. "You do so as well. Good-bye Dawson."

"So long," Jack waved, turning around and walking away.

Rose felt a little sad to see him go, but she also felt happy for having known him for such a short tie and the changes that his appearance in her life had made, mainly a kinder, more fun loving Caledon Hockley.

"We'll probably never see him again," Rose sighed.

"Just as well. He's a free spirit. He doesn't belong in our world, Rose," Cal kissed her cheek.

She turned he head and looked at him. "I don't think I do either, to be quite honest."

"Of course you do. We just have to stop being so rigid. Tell me a dream and I'll try my best to make it come true."

"What if your business associates disapprove or find that unbecoming of a tycoon's wife?"

"That is their problem, my dear. Not mine. If you want to go on an adventure, we'll go on one. If you want to be an actress or a dancer, you have my full support. I will not allow my business or anything else to stand in the way of your dreams, my dear..."

Rose smiled, happy tears filling her eyes. She had once thought that she was trapped in her mother's world and that had been the furthest thing from the truth. All she had to do was talk to Cal, tell him her dreams, and she had a partner in crime. She had someone that understood her and would help her and most of all, would love her. How had she been so blind all that time to who Cal truly was?

Well, no more. Jack Dawson had told her to make it count and that was exactly what she was going to do. After all, who knew what the next day would bring? Never again did she want to look back with regret. For now on, she wanted to look towards the future with optimism and hope and she could do that with Cal.

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. The sky really was the limit and she had this man to take the journey with her. She had never felt so lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Carpathia had docked, Cal ushered Rose and Ruth onto the first train heading to Philadelphia. He wanted to get back to normal life as soon as possible. He was tired of being treated as a survivor of some great apocalypse. He wanted to get back to normal. Rose too wanted to get back home as soon as possible. She wanted to get started planning her upcoming wedding and preparing for life as a Hockley wife.

The Dewitt Bukater house stood silent, despite the maid and the cook inside. Ruth was the first through the door, already shedding her gloves.

"Maria! Maria!" Ruth called for the house maid. How she missed Trudy, who was always at her beck and call and saved her voice from having to yell for the house maid all the time. "Maria! Have cook put us on some hot tea please and then please bring it into the setting room! We are all quite exhausted from our harrowing ordeal!"

Rose came in after Ruth along with Cal, who took Rose's coat as she slipped it off her shoulders.

"Tea sounds divine, Ruth," Cal agreed. He was going to stay in Philadelphia for a few more days and make sure that Ruth and Rose were all settled before heading back to Pittsburgh, where his father was waiting. There was a lot to be done at both ends. Rose had to start on planning their wedding, while his mother was throwing an engagement gala next week. They were thinking of postponing it because of the tragedy, but Ruth and his mother Eleanor had decided that after all the loss and deaths, society could use a need to celebrate. So the gala was still on.

"Oh what a horrid journey this has been and all that we had brought in Europe…gone! What a waste," Ruth lamented, taking a seat in one of the straight back chairs in the setting room. She looked around and sighed. "That vase I had purchased in France would have gone wonderfully in this room…"

Cal and Rose looked at each other, neither of them able to believe Ruth. They had just survived a great tragedy. Women have been left widows with children to raise and here Ruth was complaining about the loss of a vase!

"Mother you can order that vase again. There were more important things lost in the sinking besides all the material things we had brought," Rose scolded. Really, she could not wait to be married to Cal and be out of this house and away from her mother.

"Oh, of course. It is too bad that my wedding folder was loss. Now you will have to start from scratch on planning the coming wedding," Ruth sighed as Cal and Rose sat across from her. "I still don't understand what had gotten into the both of you."

"Mother, like Cal said. This is my wedding, not yours. It does not make any sense to let you take control of it. In fact, now would be a good time to start planning, don't you think so darling?" Rose smiled happily at her fiancée, actually looking forward to all of it this time around. She felt like she had been granted a new lease on life and a second chance with Cal and she was going to grab hold of the feeling and not let go. When she thought of all the women that had lost their husbands, lovers, and fiancees in the sinking, she was reminded of how very lucky she actually was.

"I suggest that you start with the guest list, love. May I suggest we start with family," Cal smiled indulgently, taking Rose's hand.

Ruth frowned. "The guest list? Why that's simple. All of Philadelphia society." She wouldn't have it any other way. This was the joining together of two prestigious families. Such an event called for a huge guest list.

Rose again rolled her eyes. "Mother, Cal and I discussed it. We don't want a group of strangers at our wedding. Weddings are a time for family and friends. That's who we want at our wedding. Not all of Philadelphia society."

"Why Rose, both of you are behaving like this is just any old wedding. It is not. This is an opportunity for Cal to make some business connections for his business. To impress future partners and clients…"

"Ruth. I have galas and other parties to do that. This is my wedding. I'm marrying the woman I love. I only want people who mean something to both of us to be there. Besides, all of Philadelphia society would be overkill. It would just show off our wealth and there's nothing more distasteful than that," Cal brushed aside Ruth's concerns.

"Well. What does Nathan say about this? Surely he cannot be too happy with you just tossing out the original guest list."

"In fact, Ruth. Father understands completely. He was completely against inviting everyone in Philadelphia society. In fact, he was planning to have words with you about that."

"You see mother. Everything is working out for the best," Rose brightly smiled, taking some joy at the unhappy look on her mother's face at having control of the wedding taken away from her. Rose had snatched it away, just like her mother had tried to snatch control of her life away from her.

"Where is that tea?" Ruth got to her feet, more annoyed at the changes to the guest list than at the maid. She stormed off towards the kitchen, meaning to check on what was taking so long. "Maria! Maria, we want tea now, not next month!"

"Ruth is not happy," Cal looked at Rose, studying her reaction. To him, she looked so much more relaxed and happy, despite the added responsibilities that she had to face now that she was in charge of the planning of their wedding.

"I don't care. Mother has been happy at my expense for far too long. Now it's my turn," Rose cuddled close to him. "I'd like to thank you, for everything. I know it's because of you that she relinquished control without so much fuss."

"You're very welcome, sweet pea. It's like I said. This is your wedding and I am your fiancée and I want you to be just as happy as I am. If there's something that makes you unhappy, it is up to me to fix it, whether it's my own actions or Ruth's. I'm definitely not afraid of that woman."

"Back to the wedding list…who are we inviting? There my cousins on both my mother's and daddy's side…then of course, the girls from finishing school. I'd never hear the end of it if they're not invited…"

Cal chuckled and listened indulgently as Rose rattled off the names of people that they should invite. He couldn't help but be amused. By time she was finished, they will certainly have all of Philadelphia society at their wedding. "Let's not forget about our parents dear."

Rose looked at him with a frown and then laughed when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh of course not. Even mother is invited."

"Enough about the wedding. Let's talk honeymoon. Where do you want to go?" Cal asked. He had given it some thought during their travel back to Philadelphia. They were going to be expected to have an extravagant honeymoon after the wedding. Normally, first class newlyweds would do something overseas. But that would mean sailing on a ship and he doubted that either of them would be willing to take the chance after the horrific experience of Titanic.

"Well…anywhere that we don't have to sail. We can go to California. It's warm there and Jack Dawson made Santa Monica sound like a dream," She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, her voice teasing. "You can teach me to ride a horse like a man."

"Scandalous! What would your mother say?" Cal chuckled, indeed enjoying just the mental image of Rose wearing men's pants, straddling a horse as they rode in the surf. He liked the image very much indeed.

"She'd be horrified of course," Rose giggled. "Which makes it even more appealing."

"Okay…Santa Monica it is. In fact, let's tour the entire state of California. Treat it as if it's Europe."

"I like the sound of that," Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like the sound of all of it."

"Good. I aim to please."

Rose smile was happy and relaxed. It was hard to believe that just a few days ago, she had wanted nothing more than for her engagement to Cal to end. She hadn't wanted to live her life with him much less spend a honeymoon in California in his arms. But now she could think of nothing better. Cal had become so much more to her than a fiancée. He was her friend, her lover, and her confidante.

"I love you, darling. I can't wait until we say our vows and I can leave this house and my mother for good," Rose sighed, snuggling against him.

"Neither can I Sweet Pea. Neither can I."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rose stared at her reflection as the seamstress was fitting her for the wedding dress that she had chosen. Unlike the dress that her mother would have picked out, this one was relatively simple. On the original dress, it was nothing but sequins, crystals, and lace. Rose felt like she was a walking ornament in that dress. She hated it. This dress, there was not a sequin, crystal, or lace to be found. It was all silk, from the bodice to the train. The veil began with a diamond tiara, which was Cal's idea. He had stated that Rose was his princess and he wanted that to be obvious, so Rose had given in and allowed it. It was the only extravagance that she had allowed and as a result, she had a wedding dress that she loved.

The bridesmaids gowns were in a similar fashion except that the were lavender, her favorite color. Ruth had begged her to change her mind, but her pleas had been ignored.

"I must say, you are the loveliest bride we've had in our shop yet, Miss. Dewitt Bukater," the seamstress smiled, beyond pleased with her work. This was one of the most talked about weddings of the year and it was going to be her dress that was going to be a model for the coming wedding season. This summer, Fall, and Winter, all the ladies were going to want dresses from her shop, and most of them were going to want the same style of dress that the beautiful Hockley bride had worn.

"I love it. It suits me much more than that monstrosity mother had picked out," Rose smiled, running her hands along the soft silk of the full skirt that reached down to her feet.

"That dress had been perfect for the occasion, Rose," Ruth gave an indignant sniff. "It was a dress that bragged of the wealth and prestige that you are marrying into. This dress tells none of that."

"No it doesn't. It tells of a girl that has found her prince who values her as his princess and that's what I and Cal want. Everyone already knows how rich the Hockley's are. What they don't know is how much Cal and I mean to each other and this dress states that perfectly."

"She is hopeless," Ruth gave a defeated sigh, giving up all hope of this wedding being anything like she had dreamed. She had so wanted it to be the most extravagant wedding of the decade, possibly the century. But Rose and Cal were changing all that she had planned. By time they were finished, it was just going to be a regular wedding that no one was going to remember much less care about come ten years from now. How could they not see that? "What of the dress or the gala. Have you finished with that one, yet?"

"Oh yes, Miss. I hope that it is to your satisfaction. Gretchen, be a dear and bring out the dress for the Hockley's engagement gala!" the seamstress, a woman with graying black hair tied back into a braid ordered.

A young girl close to Rose's age wheeled a dummy wearing a beautiful sequined green and black dress that reached down to the floor. Rose couldn't help but gasp in delight.

"Oh my, this is gorgeous! Cal will love me in this!" Rose stepped off the small platform that she was standing on. "Isn't it lovely mother? It brings out the color of my eyes."

"It is pretty. Very suitable for the gala. But what of her wardrobe for the honeymoon? I know that you won't be going to Europe, but you will still want to make an impression on California society," Ruth questioned, wishing that she had some sort of control, but at least she could bring up some concerns that she knew that her daughter wouldn't bother to bring up.

"We are still researching that. We have sent or a catalog detailing the fashion of the area and once it arrives, we will call and have Miss. Dewitt Bukater point out what she would and would not like to be a part of her wardrobe."

"Not to worry, mother. I won't pick out anything inappropriate," Rose chuckled, knowing what was going through her mother's mind. "Oh thank you so much Mrs. Lansbury. Your shop has been quite a help and at such short notice too. I do apologize."

"Oh no need for apologies dear. You had been through such an ordeal with the Titanic sinking, it makes sense that you'd want to downsize some," the woman waved away Rose's apology.

"Rose, we still have to shop for Caledon's gift. I think it's time you change into your regular clothes and we be on our way," Ruth sighed, tired of being stuck inside this shop and watch all of her plans get thrown out the window.

Rose rolled her eyes, thinking that her mother was behaving like a child, but also agreeing that it was time to go. "Of course mother, I guess we have taken up enough of these ladies time."

Fifteen minutes later, Rose was back into her clothes and following Ruth to the car that Ruth had ordered.

"I was thinking that we should stop for some tea at that quaint little shop we went to before we had left for Europe," Ruth pulled on her black leather gloves. Usually she didn't like to eat while out shopping, but today she was feeling quite peckish.

"Oh mother, must we? I was looking forward to purchasing Cal's gift and I want to get to it before someone else does," Rose stared out at the passing scenery.

"Oh so you know what you are going to give him?"

"Of course. It's a lovely briefcase and I can have it engraved. He'll need one with all the meetings and business trips he'll be attending," Rose smiled, proud that she had thought of something useful for Cal. "I saw it just the other day. It was gorgeous and made of real leather. Cal will love it."

"I was hoping that you would have gotten something like an expensive bottle of brandy or something of the sort," Ruth frowned.

"And how would Cal be able to use that, mother? Really, a wife should be of some use to her husband. There's more to life than to be decorative and I want to show Cal that he has all my support as well as my love."

"Well at least it's nothing inappropriate. I am at least thankful for that," Ruth sighed, leaning back in her seat, not happy at all.

…..

When Cal reached Pittsburgh, Nathan was impatiently waiting for him at the train station. Cal sighed as he saw his father outside, checking his watch. He was not looking forward to this at all, plus he missed Rose terribly. He wished that he could have stayed in Philadelphia longer, but with the women shopping for the wedding dress, Ruth was not going to take any chances and immediately sent him home to his father.

As the train came to a stop, Cal grabbed what little luggage he had and disembarked. It was strange not to have a valet to handle everything. He almost felt guilty about Lovejoy. He had checked the lists and the man had not been on them. He was going to fire him anyway, but that hadn't meant that he had wanted him dead. If only there had been a way to save him.

"Caledon! There you are! It is about time that you have arrived!" Nathan Hockley entered the train station, his dark eyes landing on the slumped figure of his son. "And stand up straight! No Hockley has bad posture! There is no reason to slouch!"

No reason to slouch? His valet was dead, along with some business associates and friends. That was reason to slouch in itself. Not to mention that he missed the company of his beautiful fiancee. But this was no place to argue with his father and not a subject to argue over. It was best to just agree and move on.

"Yes father."

The ride home was done in silence. His father was reading the paper, while Cal stared at the passing scenery, wondering what Rose was up to. She was probably getting fitted for her wedding dress. He wondered what it looked like. She had said she wasn't going to keep the fancy extras that her mother had added before the European trip. She wanted simple, yet beautiful. He did hope that she kept his suggestion about the veil though. Simple was nice, but he wanted the world to know that she was his princess, soon to be queen. Whatever she chose, he was sure that it was going to be beautiful.

Finally they reached the Hockley estate and his father ushered him into his office. Nathan sat behind his desk and pulled out a ledger.

"We have some things to discuss son. Such as this expensive as hell wedding that the Dewitt Bukater woman is planning. It is costing me a fortune...a fortune that I do not appreciate spending. Then there's the issue of the woman's debts that we are to take care of once you and her daughter are wed. Now, first off, all of Philadelphia society will n..."

"Not be there," Cal grinned, cutting his father off, knowing where the lecture was going. He had told Ruth that his father already knew about the cutting down of the guest list. That was a lie. This was the first time talking with his father of the upcoming nuptials.

"Pardon me?" Nathan blinked.

"Rose and I sat down and talked. We want something quite different from what Ruth wants and I am hoping that you side with us, father. You know how arguing with Ruth can be..."

"What kind of wedding are you two wanting to plan and how much will this cost our family?" Nathan frowned. He had already spent quite a lot on his son's new bride. From that horribly expensive necklace that his son is to present to Rose at the gala, to the first class millionaire swuiteon the now sunk Titanic. He didn't look forward to spending anymore money.

"Well, for one, we rearranged the guest list. We only want friends and family there, not a bunch of strangers that we don't know and don't know us. We also don't want to show off our wealth. Rose has reordered the wedding dress and it won't be as expensive as Ruth had planned. As for the honeymoon..."

"I suppose that you and the girl expect me to shill out another million for another ship to Europe."

"Actually, a first class bunker on a train to California would be nice. After our ordeal, we want to stay on dry land. So a tour of California will do us just fine," Cal rubbed his hands together, hoping or a positive reaction.

Nathan for his part was surprised. He had been expecting to continue to shell out millions upon millions of his money for his son's wedding and honeymoon. He hadn't expected the changes that Caledon and his bride had made. It was a nice surprise indeed.

"Son, I have to say that I like it. I was a bit worried that we'd be throwing away our money into something as frivolous as a wedding. I am glad that you both have come to your senses," Nathan sat up and chuckled. "I suppose that the girl's other wasn't happy."

"You know she wasn't. The woman is a born bully, but I handled her. I say we pay off her debts as soon as possible and be done with her. Rose needs to be out from under her mother's thumb as soon as possible."

"So we're still paying the Dewitt Bukater debts?" Nathan frowned. He had hoped that his son had figured out a way to get out of that little arrangement. He did not look forward to forgiving his part of the debt and paying off others that Ralph Dewitt Bukater owed.

"Father, we had promised. I get Rose's hand in marriage if we pay off the Dewitt Bukater finances and save Ruth from ruin. I don't see the harm in keeping our part of the bargain."

"It's costing us money, that's what's wrong with it," Nathan grumbled then sat up in his chair. "Well, once you are back from your honeymoon, you do know that you are expected to take your place in the company."

"Of course father..."

"No more fun and games. No more slumming it parties. I can't have my son seen in those parts."

Cal just rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Of course father. I was planning to stop those anyway. Rose finds them distasteful."

"And I expect a grandchild by the end of the year. That is not too much to ask for. Both of you are young and healthy. There is no reason for a grandchild not to have appeared by then."

"Yes father," Cal sighed, beginning to feel the weight of his world return to its rightful place. On his shoulders. His father had so much expectations and looked to him to fulfill all of them and he just wasn't sure if he could.

"Do not disappointment Caledon. Right now, all eyes are on you, thanks to the Titanic disaster. Now go get some rest. Later, you will choose another valet and then I want to go over these reports with you."

"Yes father," Cal turned around and left the office. When he had been with Rose, he had felt carefree. He had allowed the worries of his father's expectations and his role as heir to slip away from him. Now they were back and he didn't know how to deal with them. Hopefully he can continue to please his father and remain the man he had become on Titanic, the man that Rose loved.

Going into his bedroom and flopping down onto his bed, Cal admitted that Dawson was right. He was lucky in his life. He had no overbearing father. No expectations. No responsibilities. He had air in his longs and a blank sheet of paper and he was happy. If only it could be the same for Cal. If only he had Rose and their plans ahead or their honeymoon and didn't have to worry about everything else...that would be a dream come true. At least from his perspective.

On Titanic with Rose, he had felt free. Now he was feeling trapped once again. He could only hope that Rose could help him find his way out of his cage once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose and Ruth arrival in Pittsburgh was greeted quietly. Cal and Nathan were there to meet them, along with Cal's new valet, a young man that reminded Rose of Jack Dawson, except Jack was a head taller and didn't look so grim.

"Darling, welcome to Pittsburgh," Cal greeted, taking Rose's hand and giving it a quick kiss. "I do hope your trip was pleasant."

"It was quite uncomfortable. Really Nathan, Rose is your son's fiancee. Don't you think she is worth first class accommodations?" Ruth directed her displeasure straight to Nathan, who she knew was responsible for placing her and Rose in second class.

"First class was all booked Ruth and we did want my son's fiancee here in time for the engagement gala," Nathan explained, just as coldly.

"Second class was fine, mother. Please stop making such a fuss," Rose sighed, having had enough of her mother already. Ever since it was discovered that they wouldn't be traveling first class for once, she's been impossible.

"Come, let's me get you home to the mansion. Give you and Ruth a chance to relax after such a long trip," Cal smiled, offering Rose his arm. He glanced at his valet and smiled. "Thomas, please make sure that the women's belongings make it to the estate in one piece, please?"

"Yes sir, of course sir," The valet nodded, already collecting the luggage that Ruth and Rose had carried with them.

"Thomas is new, yet so much more efficient than Lovejoy," Cal chuckled.

"And more pleasant. I am sorry that the man is dead, but I am happy that you have a new valet now," Rose smiled, taking Cal's arm and allowing him to lead her to the waiting car.

"I do promise you one thing, sweetpea. This one will not be following your every step. When I think about how I had Lovejoy track your every move, I feel deeply ashamed," Cal sighed. He didn't think about his past behavior much, but when he did, he always felt deeply bad for it. He was rather lucky that Rose had given him another chance.

"I am glad that you had learned your lesson and now know that it is completely unnecessary. I love you and I will not be going anywhere."

Cal smiled at that, hoping that she'll always feel that way and that he could hold up to his promise that things will change and will never be like they were before. Lately, he's been feeling so trapped, having to carry out his duties as heir to the Hockley kingdom, he was afraid that he may have forgotten how to have fun and not take things so seriously.

The drive to the mansion wasn't as quiet as the trip to the train station. Rose talked nonstop about her dress for the gala, stating that Cal was going to love it when he saw it that night. Ruth was talking financial matters with Nathan, giving him estimates on the wedding dress and bridesmaids gowns and how much her own debt were adding up to be.

Finally, they did arrive at the Hockley estate. Eleanor Hockley, Cal's mother stood on the doorstep, holding her arms out in welcome.

"Ruth! Rose! Welcome! It's so wonderful to see the both of you again," She kissed Ruth on both cheeks and hugged Rose in greeting. "Oh and look at Rose! Even more beautiful than I remember!"

"It is wonderful to see you again as well, Eleanor," Ruth smiled graciously. "It's been such a long ride and still there's so much to do before the gala tonight."

"May I escort you to your quarters, Rose?" Cal offered, stepping up behind her, wanting to put off being shut away in his father's office again as long as possible. According to his father, there was a lot more work to be done, but Cal rather spend his time with Rose while she was there.

"Why of course," Rose took the offered arm. She was relieved to see that the standoffish Cal had not made a return, but she did sense some tension and stress in her fiancee that had her concerned. Stress would change her father's personality at a moment's notice and she didn't want Cal to revert back to the man he was before Titanic and she was afraid that would happen under the stress of running a company. It was important that they keep communicating. She really did love Cal and wanted him to be happy. "So how has everything been since your return home?"

"Chaotic. There always seems to be some problem that needs my attention, some paper to sign, some meeting to attend. To be honest, this gala is the first hint of fun that I've had since my return."

"Nathan certainly is keeping you busy," Rose frowned.

"Trapped is more like it. He keeps harping on how I'll be running the company soon. How all of this will be my responsibility. How the family's survival rests on my shoulders and I can't screw up. That I have to be the very picture of the Hockley heir..."

"That's awful..."

Cal sighed as they reached her bedroom door. He ran a hand over his perfectly styled hair. "I really do understand why you felt so trapped Rose. I really do, and I again apologize."

"You've more than made up for it. And don't you worry about being trapped. I won't let them lock you in that office."

"I don't know how you will stop them, but you are free to try," Cal wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her close. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he could taste it. Staring into her eyes, he was about to do just that. When suddenly duty called.

"Caledon! Caledon come along now! We have business to tend to before the gala tonight! Come along, boy! We have delayed long enough!" Nathan called to him.

Cal moaned with displeasure, all thoughts of kissing Rose fleeing his mind. "It's starting already..."

Rose took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We're in this together, Cal. He can't trap you unless you let him. Stand up to him. Just like you did with mother on Titanic."

"It's not that easy, sweet pea. If I do it the wrong way...we can end up penniless..."

Rose's eyes shined with anticipation. "Would that be so bad? I think we'd have a lot more freedom poor, you and I. We'd be like Jack and his friend. Footloose and fancy free..."

Cal just chuckled at that. "I think there's a lot more to it than what Dawson had shared."

"Caledon!" Nathan called again, this time his voice a lot more harsher than before. If Cal didn't answer soon, Nathan will go into a rage that will ruin the evening for everyone.

"I'll see you tonight, sweet pea," He kissed her cheek before releasing her hand and taking off downstairs to the office where his father was waiting.

Rose sighed and looked at the place where he had once stood. Poor Cal was just as cowed by his father as she had been by her mother. She wished that there was someway to loosen those chains on him, just like he had done for her. Cal deserved to be free to follow his own dreams, just as much as she was.

…..

The engagement gala was just beginning. Everyone was dressed in their finest and was gathered in the Hockley ballroom. Rose looked lovely in the green and black dress. Her curls were piled on top of her head and held in place by a diamond hairpiece. She stood next to Ruth and watched the guest go to and fro, talking and gossiping among each other. She listened to the classical music wafting through the air.

She had never been so bored in her life.

"Rose, do be present. All the people here are your future husband's business partners and friends. You do want to make a good impression," Ruth advised, giving a fake smile to a passing wife of a business man that Rose had seen at several other galas.

Rose sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She already knew everyone here. It was the same narrow minded people that always attended these things. No one new and interesting to talk to or discuss something that interested her with. Sighing, she scanned the room for any sign of Cal and felt a wave of relief to see him escorting his mother into the room, with his father leading the way.

"Oh there they are! Rose, look sharp," Ruth elbowed her daughter, a bright smile already appearing as their hosts approached. "Eleanor! What a wonderful gala you have put together! It's just the thing that we needed in such a tragic time."

"Oh I thought so too. So much loss to society in the past few weeks. It's time for us to have something to celebrate again. Oh and look at Rose," Eleanor took Rose's hands and looked her over admiringly. "Such a beautiful girl. Doesn't she look lovely Caledon?"

Cal smiled and nodded. Indeed, Rose was the most beautiful woman in the room. She was the crown jewel in a room full of shiny jewelry. She was also bored, or at least that's what he read in the tightness of her smile and the way her eyes seemed flat with disinterest. It was obvious that she hated these thing a much a he did.

"Rose, how would you like to see our garden outside? Mother's lilies are the best in the state," He offered, wanting to break the monotony of an event that they both have been to numerous of times.

"Alone?" Ruth asked, taken aback by the offer. Normally the hosting family would remain among their guests. "Why that would be..."

"A grand idea, Cal. I'd love to see your mother's lilies," Rose quickly accepted his arm before her mother ruined their escape. "Not to worry mother, we will only be outside."

"Ladies," Cal nodded towards Ruth and his mother before escorting Rose through the crowded ballroom and outside into the quiet gardens.

Rose took a deep breath, feeling as if a heavy weight had just slipped off of her shoulders. "Thank goodness. I don't know how much more of these I can take."

"They are quite dull. Especially when compared with that steerage party on Titanic," Cal chuckled, leading her towards a bench surrounded by lilies and daisies and in view of the star lit night sky. He allowed her to sit as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dress pants. "The sky is beautiful tonight."

"It sure is. I never saw the stars shine so bright," Rose smiled, glancing up at the bright dots of light in the sky. "It almost resembles..." She left off and looked down at her hands, remembering acquaintances that no longer existed.

"It almost resembles the night of the sinking. I know," Cal sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I think about it too."

"And yet, the world hasn't stopped. We continue with the business deals and the galas. It's like Titanic never happened. How could they forget Cal? All those people..."

"I'm afraid that the leisure class has made an art out of forgetting sweetpea. It's not right, but that's the way our society works. We never learn our lesson. We just keep on doing the same old thing," Cal sighed, taking her hand in his.

"I dream about it sometimes. I keep seeing that ship...breaking apart with you on it...god, what a depressing topic to be discussing at a party. Highly inappropriate."

"I don't know about that. I think we have a right to talk about it whenever we want to. Who cares what the others think?" Cal chuckled, kissing her hand and rubbing it between his own. "We'll get through it, sweetpea. We'll get through it together."

Rose closed her eyes as she met Cal in a short yet passionate kiss. It was funny how a month ago, the thought of marrying this man had filled her with dread, but now, after all that's happened, she didn't want anything more than to become Mrs. Caledon Hockley.


	10. Chapter 10

The wedding day arrived without any mishaps of any kind. Everything arrived on time, from the lavender bridesmaids gowns, to the three tier red velvet cake with fluffy white frosting and two small bride and groom figurines on the top. Everything was absolutely perfect...at least that's what Cal and Rose thought. Ruth of course was not happy that her plans had been tossed out the window.

Cal was finishing fastening the gold cufflinks that he had been given the night before by his father and stared at his reflection. He was rather handsome in his tux and tie, his brown hair combed back in it's usual style. His brown eyes shone with a happiness that he had no idea that he could feel. Today was it. The day he'd marry the woman that he had loved ever since their first meeting. He hoped to be the husband that he had promised her he'd be. He hoped to give her the life that she deserved.

Nathan walked up behind him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, a proud smile looking more like a grimace on a face that rarely smiled. "She's a fine girl, Caledon. She will be a great asset to you."

Cal nodded. Of course she would be. Rose was beautiful, elegant, smart. Exquisite. He was indeed a very lucky man and he was going to do all he that he could to make her happy and make sure that the melancholy that had over taken her on the European trip would never return.

"Ruth had raised her well. I am sure that she is well aware of all that is expected of her as a Hockley bride," Nathan continued.

"Of course she does, father," Caledon chuckled, adjusting his tie, making sure that it was perfect.

"I can see it now. After your honeymoon, you will take your place in the Hockley hierarchy. She will attend all business dinners and galas with you and charm the partners, her beauty will help close some pretty hefty business deals. I cannot tell you how your mother's beauty and charm had helped us become even richer than we are now," Nathan chuckled, causing Cal to inwardly bristle.

Once he too had thought the same as his father. He had seen Rose as a tool to help the business become even more successful. But now, he knew that she was much more than that. She was not some ornament, meant to lure business men into making deals with him. She was a human being with thoughts and dreams and wants of her own and he had finally admitted to that. He was never going to treat her in the way his father was suggesting again.

"But mother and Rose are both human, father. They're not just ornaments that we use to close business deals."

Nathan laughed at this, patting his son's shoulder. "Of course they're aren't! They're too provide us some fine heirs as well! With your business savy and Rose's intelligence, you ought to provide the family with some fine boys to continue the family business."

Cal sighed. His father just didn't get it and on his wedding day, Cal wasn't too obliged to help him. Besides, his father was old and stuck in his ways. He'd never be able to get him to understand what Cal had discovered onboard Titanic. It was sad really, when he thought about it. He had to wonder what dreams that his own mother had ignored in order to be what society deemed her to be? What kind of woman would she have become if she had someone like he was with Rose. Someone to help her realize what she was meant to be.

"Son, let me give you a last piece of advice about women. They like to be controlled and told what to do. They definitely don't like...well...the more carnal duties of marriage. The less refined women do, but ladies like your mother and Rose...well...it may take some...force to get them to comply with making a suitable heir. Do not be afraid of using your dominance to make it happen. Sometimes these ladies can be like children. They need a man to show them the way," Nathan chuckled.

Cal was appalled at what his father had just said. He couldn't believe that he had just said that and so nonchalantly. Like it was an everyday, mundane fact of life. It didn't only make him sick, but furious, because that wasn't only Rose, but his own mother that his father was talking about. It gave him insight about why some mornings his mother had been rather quiet, or slow to move. On why she sometimes seemed afraid of his father. He inwardly shuddered, thinking of how he had almost become just like the man.

"Come along. The wedding will be starting soon and you have to be on that alter," Nathan chuckled, unaware of his son's changing opinion of him.

It was sad that on the happiest day of his life, Cal came to lose all respect for his father. He had thought that nothing could change his esteem of the man, but unfortunately that was not true. Once he had wanted to be just like Nathan Hockley. Now, he wanted to be the exact opposite.

…..

Cal stood at the alter, his eyes roaming over the guests. It wasn't all of Philadelphia society, but there was a good portion of it in attendance. Together, the two families had enough relatives and friends to make the wedding a big event.

He watched as Ruth came running out from the door where Rose will emerge and took a seat on the bride's side of the church. The smile on her face was almost maniacal. Yes, he and Rose had taken control of the wedding, but her overall plan was coming to fruition. Rose was marrying into a prestigious family and Ruth was saved from a downgrade in social status. Everyone was happy.

Including Rose.

Her hands trembled with nervousness as she made her way down the aisle behind everyone else. She kept her eyes ahead on Cal as she walked down the red carpet. This was it. She was heading towards her future. The rest of her life, and she really couldn't be happier. The depressed Rose that had been rescued from falling into the ocean was gone and in her place was a woman looking forward to her marriage. Who really did love the man that he was going to marry and looked forward to exploring the world with him. The fact that the man turned out to be Cal was extraordinary.

He took her hand once she reached it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Both of their eyes were brimming over with love and excitement for what was ahead.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two families," the priest began.

Everything happened in a fog of happiness and joy for both Cal and Rose. They said their vows, exchanged rings, and when they were declared man and wife, Cal lifted her veil and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. The kiss was a promise. A promise to help her fly into her dreams and a promise to help him realize his own. That one kiss, it spoke volumes. It spoke words that couldn't have been uttered any other way.

They separated at the sound of applause. Cal pulled her closer and allowed the joy of the moment to overcome him. Looking at his bride, he knew that he wasn't going to be anything like his father and men like him. He was going to be the husband that Rose deserved. A loving, kind, and faithful man that loved her more than he could ever love anything else, including his father's money.

Rose also knew that the old Cal was gone. She saw that as she stared into his eyes. In his place was a man that she was proud to say was her husband and looked forward to whatever fate had in store for them.

…..

 _Napa, California_

Rose was in the small beach house that Cal had rented for them. They were a month into their honeymoon and already Rose was in love with Napa Valley with it's delicious wines, vineyards, and beautiful sunsets. She was sitting on the porch in what had become her favorite chair and watched the sunset as she sipped on some wine that Cal had purchased just that morning.

So far, married life has been wonderful. The stress and tension she had seen in Cal that morning that they had arrived for the gala, had disappeared completely. All signs of the old Caledon Hockley was gone. In his place was this loving carefree man that listened to her talk about her dreams, that held her every night, and made sure that their love making was just as enjoyable for her as it was for him. He was thoughtful, creative, and loving. He was her best friend. Any doubts or regrets that she may have held had disappeared completely. Cal was what she wanted, once and for all.

"Sweetpea! Sweetpea!" Cal called, running upon the porch, a manilla envelope clenched in his hand, his brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Darling?" Rose got to her feet to meet him. She had to smile, loving how he looked like a little boy who had just received a new toy for Christmas. "What do you have there?"

"Big news, sweetpea. Big news for the both of us," Cal took her hand, his smile wide and happy. "I have just purchased the rest of our lives!"

"Pardon me?"

Cal laughed. "I had just made a purchase of a lifetime."

He opened up the envelop and pulled out a deed and some pictures. "What you are looking at right there is the deed to Hockley vineyards."

Rose blinked. "Hockley vineyards? I...I don't understand..."

"Well you see, during those tours we took and finding out all the money that can be made from wine production...I thought, what a grand venture. A chance to make my own money and get out from under my father's influence. We can live here in California. Raise our children in sunshine and ocean breezes instead of the pollution and gloom of Pittsburgh! We'd live off the money that our wine will make!"

"But your inheritance..."

"Well...after much thought, I realized. It just doesn't matter. Not when it means keeping my family out of the toxic atmosphere of high society Pittsburgh."

Rose stood there, her mind processing everything. She had to admit...she liked it. She liked the thought of living far away from her mother and actually being the lady of the house and not have to pretend to like the very people she did not care much for. She liked the idea of living off their own money. "Oh Cal! I love it! I really do! But what about your father? He will not be happy with this. Do you think you can stand up to him?"

"Don't you worry about my father. I'll make him see things my way...and if not...well...it's my life. Not his."

A rush of excitement swept through Rose. She squealed happily and wrapped her arms around Cal and kissed him deeply. Their tongues wrestled with each other before she pulled away and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "I love this, I love you. We're going to make this work."

"Yes we will. We'll build our own legacy for our children. One that we can be proud of," Cal kissed her again, feeling the same excitement she felt.

Neither Rose, nor Cal knew what the future would hold for them, but they did know that they'll come through it just fine, a long as they were together. They loved each other completely and shared each others hopes and dreams. Hopes and dreams that they passed on to their children and their children's children.

One hundred years later, Lizzie Hockley sat down with her dying grandmother, who told her the love story that built an empire and as that grandmother went to join her husband, their legacy lived on in the vineyard they cultivated and the family that they had raised.

It was the story of how a pompous son of a steel tycoon, had opened the heart of a wilting Rose.

 _ **(A/N: That's it for my one and only Cal/Rose story. Sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed, but I was out of ideas. I'm pretty satisfied with the story**_ _ **and I think I got across how things would have changed if Rose had opened up to Cal and he was willing to listen and change. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, faved, and followed, and read this story. The support had meant a lot. I hope that you stick around and check out my other Titanic stories. I'm planning a Tommy story that I will probably start posting once I get When Angels Cry and probably The Lucky Ones finished:) Thank you again for taking this short ride with me:))**_


End file.
